The One I Love
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. Do you remember the morning I had that dream? You and Me and Aaya all cried, remember? I will do anything to get it. If I can make it happen, I won't feel guilty…Even if someone gets hurt in the process.


Description: This is my first Fruits Basket fic, hopefully it won't be my last. What did Shigure really see in his dream? And what fortune does it hold for his future? I have been wanting to write something similar to this for a while now. And I'm happy I was able to get the time to sit down and write it…I hope I portray Shigure's feelings well. Thanks to all who read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

**The One I love  
**By: EggDropSoup

_Shigure's thoughts…_

_I had a dream about the one I loved…and then…there was nothing I could do…_

That dream…

The blissful fathoming thoughts and images, the endless pioneering of my imagination through the distant illusion of faulty reasoning…such sweet soothing, vague fancies...

…Hidden within a mirage.

_Do you remember the morning I had that dream?_

I saw her…

…The one I loved.

Her dark raven hair ran down her back in rippling cascades; each strand, perfectly placed, amongst the dark colored coils.

_You and Me and Aaya all cried, remember?_

Her face…

The clear creamy complexion bathed in moonlight…

_It became something painful for you two._

Her full red lips, parting slightly to whisper my name lovingly… _"Shigure…"_

That low silky voice, resonating from her throat with its high and low vocals, only further enhanced stirring emotions and endless knots inside of me. Oh what a crazed lovesick fool I was.

_I…I want to make it last forever. I want to be able to hold it in my hands._

The gown she wore…seemed endless, with its ruffled mountains of fabric billowing at her feet. White satin draped over her slender shoulders, clinging tightly to the curves that formed her.

_You must be proud of yourself…using Honda-kun for your own selfish reasons._

Her eyes were that of warm coffee brown, and whenever she looked at me…I melted, loosing myself in those translucent orbs that gazed up at me, so longingly. She came closer, her form swinging with each mild stride, her gown erythematic, flowing hastily behind her…

_But for me…it still remains…in my heart…_

Never had I been so happy. I smiled, the corners of my mouth turning quickly upward. My true smile…for her…only her.

_That longing…_

She stopped; one-step short from where I stood. She turned her gazed upward, her brown eyes condensing slightly, as she continued forward, closing the remaining distance between us.

_That passion…_

Her arms grasped tightly around me and I hesitatingly did the same. Our bodies met, melding us as one, with our embrace.

_Paralyzing, sweet, and sad…_

I cringed inwardly, waiting for the ephemeral fleeting moment to end, and to find myself, no longer on two legs, but on all fours.

But what I waited for…never came...And that was when I knew…it was all a dream.

The dream's meaning haunted me…That crazy, out of control love…

The one that I had hoped I would finally seek…was not to be mine…

The fact: that my curse…would never be fully accepted by another, only further enraged me.

_I'll do whatever it takes to get there…even lie or use people…_

The fear of never being granted that simple sign of love…

Enmity of my misfortunes only further ruled my judgment.

_If I can make it happen, I won't feel guilty…_

I refused to accept it.

_...Even if someone gets hurt in the process._

I made my choice…a vow, that one day… I would overcome that which overcomes me…

_And I will…_

I'll break free…free from the curse that I bare…and free from the shackles that still tie me to the Sohma family.

_You can take… my teeth…or my bones. They don't matter to me._

I won't be stopped.

_I will get it…_

Nothing can beat me...not anything…or anyone…

_I will make my dream last forever…_

**End.**

* * *

**AN:** So? I hope I got the basic rhythm right…I used bits of phrases from the manga-I thought it would add a different variety that was needed for the theme. Hopefully this one won't be my last Fruits Basket fanfic. I thought that I did good on it...well all that I did on it anyway!


End file.
